Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current-control circuit, and in particular it relates to a bias-current-control circuit applied to an oscillator circuit.
Description of the Related Art
In general, the amplitude of a voltage signal generated by an oscillator circuit is related to the bias setting of the oscillator circuit. When the bias current of the oscillator circuit is increased, the amplitude of the voltage signal generated by the oscillator circuit can usually be increased as well. In some cases, the oscillator circuit in a circuit system is not required to generate a voltage signal with the maximum amplitude, which the oscillator circuit can provide, and the designer of the circuit system usually takes the amplitude of the voltage signal and the power consumption generated by the bias current of the oscillator circuit into consideration and adjusts these features based on the performance requirements of the circuit system.